Akira
Green Old Party GOP Official Flag GOP Motto:' "Peace, commerce and honest friendship with all nations--entangling alliances with none.". Team Color Green Founded January 30th 2009 by: Rooman33 [http://cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Green%20Old%20Party Stats] Strength 6,929,912 Avg. Strength 33,317 Triumvirate *Triumvir of Internal Affairs: Samwise *Triumvir of External Affairs: Rekh127 *Triumvir of Military Affairs: Rooman33 Directors *Director of Membership Compliance: Willj *Director of Economics: Doitfojesus *Director of Communications: Follower *Director of Recruiting: Jdmcboggs *Director of World News: Newtype *Director of Public Relations: Khalai Protoss *Director of Military Intelligence and Records: The Kaiser *Director of Military Membership Compliance: d3filed *Director of Battles: cbuzz24 Green Team Senator * Rooman33 of Rooland International Relations * United Jungle Accords Important Links *GOP Forums *New GPA Forums *IRC: #CN-GOP *Sign up thread Akira is a direct democracy. The country is situated in the Alaskan area of north America, where Kyser Lutien, its capital rests on the shores of the gulf of Alaska. At 472 miles and with about 14,000 people, Akira is a smaller country. Akira is primarily made up of Japanese and caucasian ethnicity, the product of isolationism. The Akra economy is a small-mid sized economy with a daily GDP of $490,000. The small nation of Akira was formed out of refugees from the Karma War. Created on the 27th of June 2009, it sought to remain secluded from the harsh world around it. Later they joined the DOC and have opened up a little to internationalism as they have played an intregal part in forming the DOC and passing several major pieces of legislation. Akiran History Colinization :'' On the Second month of the Karma war, displaced refugees sought to seek out a new home and leave the war torn world they knew behind. They searched far and wide on planet bob, until they eventually found a quiet, uninhabited island in the Pacific north-west. The refugees had built a small village named Kyser Lutien, and named there new land Akira, Japanese for "Enlightened". They wanted to live in seclusion and peace, free to seek prosperity and liberty, free to choose there own destiny. Founding :'' On the 17th of June 2009, the Akirans had become aware that they were not safe without a government. They decided to build a democratic government, laying its foundations on the ideals that all men are created equal, with unalienable rights to Life, Liberty, Property, Privacy and a Pursuit to happiness. They had decided to write a constitution for Akira. Several debates were held throughout the land about the controversial document before the people had decided to use this document as its government’s guidance. On the 27th of June 2009 the new government was formed and the modern day Akira was born. A Leader Emerges :'' Shortly after the adoption of the constitution of Akira the first leader was elected. A man by the name of Kamino. Kamino knew that Akira could not stand by itself, but was worried that joining an alliance would put them back into the tyrannical situation they were in before. So he began to search for an alliance that was fully democratic, would secure there nation and allow them to grow. He searched and on the 29th of June 2009 He had found the Democratic Open Community (DOC). He immediately put in for admission after reading the DOC Basic Law. :'' Kaminos diplomatic savvy with other nations had been able to set up a trade system that has brought in new wealth and happiness for the people of Akira. Kamino has also started bringing in millions of dollars with tech deals. Over the course of there short history they have exploded in wealth. Akira Joins the DOC :'' On 6/29/2009 at 4:20:35 PM Akira gained full membership of the Democratic Open Community. The People of Akira were parting in the streets for three days in rejoicing; however there were some who worried that this was the end of Akiran Sovereignty. Kamino vowed to never surrender the ideals for which Akira was founded. Ensuring Freedom of Speech and Justice :'' On July 3, 2009 Kamino, seeing a threat to liberty, realized that the best way to ensure the freedom and security of the DOC was to ensure freedom of speech and introduced the "Anti-thread locking bill of 2009" which would have prevented any one man, from closing a thread on the DOC forums in the interest of silencing the people unchallenged, by allowing any three members of parliament to demand the thread be reopened. Sadly the bill was defeated. :'' On July 11, 2009 Kamino moved to ensure that those within the DOC would not be unjustly prosecuted and introduced the "Fair Treatment and Ample Warning Bill of 2009" which prevented any one from being charged with a crime that may not yet be codified, with the exception of those who would cause grave danger to the DOC as a whole and allowed for 80% of its membership to find some one guilty if there was no law. The bill was passed with an 85.7% approval from Parliament. :'' On July 13, 2009 Kamino motioned for the passage of the "fair and uniformed voting practices and procedures act of 2009" which would help ensure the security of the DOC's Democratic principles by preventing any one from abusing the democratic system thru bribes or services and titles which may be offered in exchange for votes. Akira's Isolationist views come to play :'' On July 16, 2009 Tamurin motioned for the DOC to join the "The Peace and Love Train Accords" which Kamino strongly apposed, arguing three points, firstly that it gives up to much DOC sovereignty, secondly, That it places the DOC in a position more likely to go to war, and lastly, that it would be supporting the alliance of zenith which was not a direct democracy, being such, would one day turn on the DOC. The Peace and Love Train Accords were eventually passed. Kamino Seeks Wartime Justice :'' On August 5, 2009 Kamino wanted to ensure that members of the DOC who were captured in a time of war would not compromise the security of the DOC as such he proposed the "Code of Conduct" which was passed. Akira Prepares for internationalism :'' On August 6, 2009 Kamino realizing that the DOC could not remain quiet forever and because of the Democratic ideals of the DOC knew that one day those ideals would be a threat to the power of the elitist dictators of the largest alliances on planet bob. He realized that the message of direct democracy was so powerful that the members of those alliances would eventually leave and join the DOC. As such, Kamino proposed the "Office of Intelligence Services (OIS) ACT OF 2009" which would allow for the DOC to begin collecting intelligence on other alliances and providing for early warning to the DOC from future aggression. The bill was passed with huge support. :'' On that same day a bill was proposed by another member of the DOC to create a system of wolf packs or strike teams that would support any nation not in an alliance from attack by unaligned raiders in the hopes that the defended nation would join the DOC and/or allow the DOC's members from gaining wartime experience. :'' Kamino also realized that the DOC was going to have allies whether the people of Akira supported it or not, so rather than fighting against the creation of treaties he decided to be selective of allies. Knowing that because a direct democracy poses a threat to dictatorships he decided that to allow for the fostering of Democracy, it would be beneficial to support other direct democracies. So on August 11, 2009 Kamino supported the passage of a treaty between the DOC and the LSF, two direct democracies. :'' -August 15, 2009 Ombudsman Amendment. Passed :'' -August 15, 2009 Motto. Passed War History